neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Lassiter
Jack Lassiter was a character in Neighbo urs in 1986. He was the wealthy eccentric owner of The Lassiters Complex when he was first seen in Episode 228 - 9 April 1986. Jack left in June 1986 to go travelling with his fiancee Andrea Townsend. Jack returned briefly in 2013 to see Paul Robinson, who had bought the complex off Jack in 1986. Jack last appeared in Episode 6746 - 7 October 2013. Jack was played by Alan Hopgood. Biography Backstory Jack Lassiter was born in 1937. He wed a woman called Addie but they never had any children. Jack did well in business and struck it rich in the mid 1970s. He then set up a hotel in Erinsborough, naming it Lassiters. He proved successful and soon opened up hotels in New York and London. Addie Lassiter died in March 1985. 1986, 2013 Jack Lassiter turned up in Erinsborough in March 1986. He camped in a caravan by Lassiters Lake. People thought he was just staying there. Jack then revealed to Paul Robinson that he was the owner of The Lassiters Complex. Jack had an interest in selling the complex and Paul Robinson showed an interest. Jack began dating Andrea Townsend but could not cope with her troublesome son Bradley Townsend. In April 1986, Paul employed Andrea to get closer to Jack so it could increase his desire to sell the complex and go travelling. Jack even took Madge Mitchell out on a date. When she started recieving flowers from a secret admirer, she though it was Jack but it was her own brother Tom Ramsay paying a joke. However Jack soon chose Andrea, and as she was virtually broke, he said as a marriage of convenience that when he dies she can have all this property. They agreed to get married. Soon after, in June 1986, Jack finally sold Lassiters and thought about going travelling across Europe for 6 months. Bradley was not pleased at this. Also, Jack left Paul in charge, and this angered Lassiters employee Shane Ramsay who now hated his former friend. Jack decided to leave Erinsborough and they did in June 1986, he went travelling across Europe with Andrea and Bradley and married her soon after, as a marriage of convenience, not love, as Andrea said she did not love Jack. Jack had considered staying out in Europe. In September 1987 Jack and Andrea were still touring Europe when Bradley met another girl and dumped Lucy by letter. Jack, Andrea and Bradley probably did return to Australia at some point but as he had sold Lassiters to Paul, and Lucy and Bradley were finished, Jack did not return to Erinsborough. Jack later split up with Andrea. In 1993 Philip Martin spoke to Jack Lassiter on the phone about being snowed under with the accounts. Jack returned in August 2013 to Erinsborough after over 27 years away. He was met by Paul Robinson and checked into Lassiters Hotel, the hotel he had founded. He said he had not heard from Andrea for years, and had made a mistake marrying her in the first place. He later revealed that he was dying of a brian embolism that could burst any minute. Jack stayed in an apartment at the hotel that he had founded years ago. He then left Erinsborough and later died aged 76. Memorable info Birthday: 1937 Died: October 2013 (Aged 76) Until the return of Clive Gibbons in 2017, Jack Lassiter held the record for the character with the longest time span between one appearance and another. He returned in Episode 6717 - 27 August 2013, having last appeared in Episode 285 - 27 June 1986 in 1986, 6432 episodes having been screened inbetween the appearances of the character. Clive took this title away from Jack with 6475 episodes inbetween appearances. Kim Tanaka'(Nee Taylor) took the crown away from Clive when she returned in 2017 after 7805 episodes. In 1986, when Jack first met Mrs Mangel he later asked Shane and Clive Gibbons "What's her name? Mrs Ringer?". They said "Mrs Mangel". Family Spouses Addie Lassiter (??-1985) Andrea Townsend (1986-2013) Stepsons Bradley Townsend Appearances 1986 *Episode 228 - 9 April 1986 *Episode 231 - 14 April 1986 *Episode 232 - 15 April 1986 *Episode 238 - 23 April 1986 *Episode 240 - 25 April 1986 *Episode 241 - 28 April 1986 *Episode 243 - 30 April 1986 *Episode 245 - 2 May 1986 *Episode 250 - 9 May 1986 *Episode 252 - 13 May 1986 *Episode 253 - 14 May 1986 *Episode 254 - 15 May 1986 *Episode 255 - 16 May 1986 *Episode 256 - 19 May 1986 *Episode 257 - 20 May 1986 *Episode 258 - 21 May 1986 *Episode 259 - 22 May 1986 *Episode 263 - 28 May 1986 *Episode 265 - 30 May 1986 *Episode 266 - 2 June 1986 *Episode 269 - 5 June 1986 *Episode 270 - 6 June 1986 *Episode 271 - 9 June 1986 *Episode 273 - 11 June 1986 *Episode 275 - 13 June 1986 *Episode 279 - 19 June 1986 *Episode 282 - 24 June 1986 *Episode 283 - 25 June 1986 *Episode 284 - 26 June 1986 *Episode 285 - 27 June 1986 2013 *Episode 6717 - 27 August 2013 *Episode 6718 - 28 August 2013 *Episode 6719 - 29 August 2013 *Episode 6723 - 4 September 2013 *Episode 6724 - 5 September 2013 *Episode 6725 - 6 September 2013 *Episode 6728 - 11 September 2013 *Episode 6729 - 12 September 2013 *Episode 6731 - 16 September 2013 *Episode 6736 - 23 September 2013 (flashback only) Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 2013. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:2013 minor characters. Category:Lassiter family. Category:Neighbours businessmen. Category:1937 births. Category:2013 deaths. Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Memorable guest characters